Season 2 (TV Series)
Season 2 of The Walking Dead premiered on October 16, 2011 on AMC. It aired on Sundays at 9/8c (What Lies Ahead, Bloodletting and Pretty Much Dead Already) and 10/9c (Save the Last One, Cherokee Rose, Chupacabra and Secrets) until November 27, when it went on hiatus until February 12, 2012. Plot What Lies Ahead The caravan of survivors find the road blocked by smashed-up cars and the cooling water hose of Dale's RV bursts. The group decides to stop to get fuel and supplies from the vehicles but out of the blue, a pack of walkers come in their direction. Dale stays in the top of the truck and the others hide below the cars. A walker hears Sophia crying and detects and begins chasing her. She leaves her hideout and the two zombies chase her down a ditch through the woods. Rick rushes after the walkers, reaches Sophia and asks her to stay hidden in the bank of a stream. When Rick kills the zombies and returns to Sophia, he does not find the girl anymore in the place. The group organizes a pursuit to seek out the girl. While looking for Sophia, Carl joins Rick but gets shot when looking at a deer. Bloodletting Before the zombie apocalypse, Lori tells a friend while waiting for Carl at school that she had an argument with Rick the night before. Meanwhile Shane arrives and tells that Rick is in a surgery and tells her what happened on the road. Rick runs seeking for help, carrying Carl on his arm while Shane follows them with the hunter, Otis that had accidentally shot Carl. They reach a farm and Carl is attended by an old man called Hershel. He finds that the bullet has shattered in six fragments and he needs Rick's blood for transfusion to Carl. He withdraw one piece, but he concludes that he needs surgical supplies to remove the other five fragments, and Shane and Otis head to a FEMA evacuation center at a former high school that is surrounded by walkers to get the medical supplies. Meanwhile, Rick asks that they send Maggie who rides a horse to bring Lori to the farm. Meanwhile Dale finds that T-Dog has an infection in his arm and needs to take antibiotic. The group agrees to spend the night on the road waiting for Sophia and travel to Mr. Hershel's farm in the morning. When Lori finds that Mr. Hershel is a veterinarian, she gets afraid with the fate of Carl. Meanwhile, Shane and Otis get the necessary supplies but are under siege of dozens of walkers at the high school. Save the Last One Carl is near death and with internal bleeding. He is surviving due to the successive blood transfusions, but Rick is getting weaker and weaker. Daryl Dixon can not sleep during the night since Carol is weeping all the time. He decides to take a walk with Andrea to seek out Sophia. Meanwhile Shane and Otis are short of ammunition and surrounded by a large number of walkers. They decide to split to take a chance against the zombies. Glenn and T-Dog arrive in the farm and T-Dog's wound is disinfected and treated. When Herchel Greene is ready to operate on Carl, Shane arrives, completely shaken, with the necessary medical supplies. Then he recalls how he was able to survive. Cherokee Rose The survivors arrive at Hershel's farm to camp and he asks them to disarm on his land. They find a walker trapped in a well and they unsuccessfully try to remove it without contaminating the water with its blood. Glenn rides with Maggie to a pharmacy in a nearby town and Lori asks him to bring a special supply back for her. After getting the medical supplies, Glenn and Maggie have sex meanwhile Shane is disturbed and preparing to train the survivors. Daryl seeks Sophia alone and brings a Cherokee rose to give hope to Carol. When Lori gets her supply back from Glenn, she uses it and discovers that her fear has come true. Chupacabra Shortly after the outbreak, Shane, Lori, and Carl are trapped in a traffic jam with Carol, Sophia, and Ed. Soon after Shane and Lori see Atlanta being bombed by the military. Daryl is then seen searching for Sophia by horse but the horse gets spooked by a Chupacabra snake which knocks Daryl off and he is seen falling down the cliff, having a arrow going through his back side through the front. During this epiosde Daryl is seen fighting his hallucination brother, Merle, while climbing back up and trying to find his way back to the group. Andrea begins being the spotter for the group, she soon finds a walker who is actually Daryl but she doesn't know that and shoots him. The bullet grazes him and soon after he is seen recovering from his wounds. Daryl and Carol begin a relationship of a kind. Secrets Pretty Much Dead Already Nebraska Episodes # What Lies Ahead - October 16, 2011 (US) - October 21, 2011 (UK) # Bloodletting - October 23, 2011 (US) - October 28, 2011 (UK) # Save the Last One - October 30, 2011 (US) - Novenber 4, 2011 (UK) # Cherokee Rose - November 6, 2011 (US) - November 11, 2011 (UK) # Chupacabra - November 13, 2011 (US) - November 18, 2011 (UK) # Secrets - November 20, 2011 (US) - November 25, 2011 (UK) # Pretty Much Dead Already - November 27, 2011 (US) - December 2, 2011 (UK) # Nebraska - February 12, 2012 (US) # Triggerfinger - February 19, 2012 (US) # Miles out - February 26, 2012 (US) # Judge, Jury, Executioner - March 4, 2012 (US) # Better Angels - March 11, 2012 (US) # Beside the Dying Fire - March 18th, 2012 (US) Ratings Ratings for the second season.Ratings Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon Supporting Cast * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis * Melissa Suzanne McBride as Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene * Jane McNeill as Patricia * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * James Allen McCune as Jimmy Notes/Trivia * According to the TVLine Blog of Michael Ausiello Season 2 will see the death of not only a primary recurring character, but also one of the lead actors. The actor/actress in question is not specified in the blog, but is explained as being a regular in productions of Frank Darabont and requested their contract be cancelled following his dismissal. * It has also been leaked that apparently the actor/actress who wanted to leave the show has had a change of heart and now wants to stay. It remains unknown whether that request will be granted. References Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:TV Episodes